


Does the Night Sky Know Everything?

by chirrpy



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cliche, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-09-23 10:26:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9651866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chirrpy/pseuds/chirrpy
Summary: Hanamki wants to move out and Iwaizumi just now notices his feelings for the other."Iwa-chan how could you not notice?"





	

**Author's Note:**

> Please ignore the title because honestly I just listened to the song during writing this it has absolutely nothing to do with the story. Also yes, it's full of cliches and rip offs, please know that I am very aware of that. It's 2am, I didn't write anything in years and just. Take it. TAKE IT!
> 
> Still I wish you fun with this.

“MAKKI!” The door flew open with a loud bang, the sound of running footsteps thundering through the halls. His breath was rapid as he ran down the stairs, almost falling. Bare feet hit the cold ground as he didn't stop for a second. People jumped out of the way as he stormed out, neglecting the pain in his feet as they hit the rough street ground, almost slipping on the cold snow outside.

How could he be so incredibly stupid? How did he not realize it?

 

“Salute!”

“On one more- no- _**two**_ more amazing years as flatmates!” Beer bottles clinging against each other the males grinned before they took a sip simultaneously.

 

_That's how it had all started. No. Way more back._

 

Soft touches of encouragement and closeness, he always saw as something so incredible normal and mundane. The occasional leaning against each other. The head in the others lap moments, the feeding, the fighting, the arm wrestling, the friendly sporty claps to the ass during practice and games. The soap fights, the times they pranked each other with stealing each others clothes, the shenanigans and moments of joy.

 

_Makki!_

 

The tears the shared when they lost, the fights when a joke went too far, the shoulder to lean on whenever the other felt like the world was crumbling down.

 

_How could I be so fucking stupid?!_

 

It was so obvious. The way Hanamaki looked at him, the way he smiled so soft and tender at Iwaizumi. The soft brushes against his hand. The times when Makki just stayed silent when Iwaizumi felt like he was all alone in this world.

 

“ _It's all gonna be okay.”_

 

“ _Iwa-chan, how could you not notice?”_

_I'm such a jackass!_

 

Of course he hadn't noticed. He was a stupid idiot when it came to things like romance towards himself. He noticed every girl crushing on Makki or Matsukawa, he noticed each genuine in love kouhai that was around Oikawa. But when it involved him it was as if he was completely blind.

 

It was a tender feeling that send an electric shock through his body when suddenly Hanamakis lips connected with his own. It was too fast, too brief and soft to even comprehend. Iwaizumi just stared, staying in the position he had been, head leaned back on the couch, tilted and facing Hanamaki who drew back with red cheeks. It took a moment but eventually Iwaizumi seemed to understand the situation. At least he thought he did. A snort escaped him as he turned his head to look at the ceiling.

“God, Makki you're so drunk!” he blurted out before laughing out loud. Well, they did have their anniversary of living together in a little apartment and didn't hold back on the beer, but he didn't think Makki had ever been this light.

He could hear a short laugh from the other, almost as if trying to overplay that he was hurt.

“Guess I am.”

Did Makki just sound frustrated? …

_Must've imagined it...._

 

A sudden pain brought Iwaizumi back to reality as he slipped on the asphalt, flying down flat into a pile of dirty snow. People around him whispered commenting on how he was barefoot in only jeans and a Shirt, but nobody seemed to want to help him. His body hurt. Every fiber of his being yelled that he didn't have the power to move any more. But he couldn't afford to stop.

 

_Stand up!_

_Stand up!_

_For fucks sake stand up!_

 

“What?” Iwaizumi stared at the fully packed in Hanamaki, seemingly confused at the others appearance and the big suitcase next to him.

“Look, I just... need some time away. I think of actually moving in with Mattsun.”

“Dude we just celebrated-”

“Hajime. I can't be around you anymore.”

The mention of his first name send a strange sensation through his body.

“I don't get it.”

“I know.” A sigh escaped Hanamaki and he looked away. Something was off. This much Iwaizumi could tell.

“What the fuck is going on, Hanamaki?” A short almost ice cold second of silence settled in before Hanamakis eye settled back onto Iwaizumi with a look filled with grief and pain.

“I can't be around someone that I love, but will never return it. Sorry Iwaizumi.” That was the last thing Hanamaki said before he gave the other a soft but painfully sad smile and left through the door.

 

Forcing his body to move he managed to stand up. His feet had scrapes and blood coloured some of the snow red, as he just bit his teeth together. He had to get to the station. He had to catch Makki. He had to set this straight.

 

“Yeah he just left.”

“I see. I really thought you would accompany him to the station.”

“I don't think he wants to see me.” It was weird that his first course of action was to mindlessly dial Oikawas number and tell him that Makki just said he would move out. But it felt like the only logic thing to do in a moment of so much... weird stuff happening.

“Makki always wants to see you. Even if you just broke his heart.” Iwaizumi halted in his automatic movement of cleaning up the living room.

“I didn't tell you that he confessed tho.”

“Oh Iwa-chan please, Mattsun and I knew he wanted to confess to you on your flatmate aniversary. I just... I was so so sure you felt the same way.”

“Wait wait, hold on, what? He told you?”

“No, _I_ told _him._ ”

“Told him _what_?”

“To confess already!” Now Iwaizumi really didn't understand a thing. And it seemed as if his best friend slowly understood that the other on the line really didn't understand a single thing.

“Iwa-chan you're kidding, right?” It went silent and an overly dramatic and exasperated sigh was audible through the phone.

“Don't tell me you had no idea Makki likes you!”

“How the- Of course not!”

“ _ **You fucking asshole!”**_ Iwaizumi almost dropped the phone. He was used to Oikawa having his moments of rage, drama and rudeness, but never did his best friend ever insult him this way. It was one of the few times he could actually feel Oikawas incredible anger reach him. It went silent on both lines and Iwaizumi could almost envision the setter pinching the bridge of his nose.

“Iwa-chan.... Makki will move out. Look around you. Think about it.” The black haired lifted his head and looked around the suddenly cold and spacious room. It felt unreal. Not like a home anymore. He could immediately tell that little things that belonged to Hanamaki were gone. The pastry book from the shelf that usually didn't even stick out much aside of its obnoxious pink color. The sudden absence of Hanamakis after shave stung in Iwaizumis lungs like a knife. And suddenly a very terrifying thought formed inside of the males mind.

“ _No way._ ” He heard a huff from the other side, before Oikawas almost sad voice reached his ears.

“Iwa-chan, how could you not notice?”

 

He couldn't even tell how long he was running, but the pain in his chest was almost unbearable at this point. His lungs felt like on fire, his heart was tightly clenched together as if a cobra had been starting to strangle it. Almost. He was almost there. He could see the entrance to the station. Almost. Goal in front of him a rush of adrenalin filled him and his feet picked up the pace. He could hear yelling but ignored it, running straight for the passage towards the shinkansen. He didn't have a ticket, nor time to buy one so he had to improvise. Taking a deep breath he ran straight towards the counter, leaping in for a jump and sliding just over the ticket reader, and almost slipping on the wet and cold ground when he landed. _Shit!_ A stinging pain rushed through his body. He must've landed badly on his leg. But he couldn't stop now. Only barely he noticed someone following him, as he took the stairs down towards the Train station towards Tokyo.

 

His heart made a jump when he spotted a very familiar tall figure in the crowd. Short strawberry blond hair and that ridiculous wool hat. There was no doubt about it.

 

_I need to tell him._

 

A sudden strong hold onto his arm yanked him out of his thoughts. Two male guards held him back, talking to him and trying to stop him.

_No!_

 

“ **Shinkansen to Tokyo arriving in 5 minutes on Station 7. Please keep a distance to the edge of the Train station.”**

 

“ _That's because I know Hajime-kun likes grape soda so much!”  
“Sunday 8pm they show Godzilla.”_

“ _I got us agedashi tofu.”_

“ _I saw you were out of shampoo, so I got you a new bottle.”_

“ _Haaajimeee~!“_

 

„ _Iwa-chan-“_

_How did I not notice that I am in love with him?!_

 

A sudden rush of air filled Iwaizumis lungs as he took the deepest breath he could, channeling all power he had into his vocal chords.

 

“ _ **HANAMAKI, NICE SERVE!“**_

 

A violent cough escaped Iwaizumis throat after his yelling, vision blurry as the guards restrained him even further. He was ready to collapse but his sheer will and his stubbornness kept him awake. Just as his vision stabilized and he could manage to make out words that were spoken to him he saw Makki halting in front of him, face flushed with color, eyes wide and this god awful hat finally taken off Hanamakis head.

“Iwaizumi, what are you doing here?“ The strawberry blond male seemed incredibly flustered and the two officers that held onto Iwaizumi went silent as they just kept him steady for the moment. They seemed invested in the scene.

“Don't go..! I get it now. I'm slow and stupid and a dumb ass and a stupid asshole and-“

“You're barefoot!“

“Yeah that too... Makki I-“ A sudden fit of coughs made Iwaizumi stop in his little talk, eventually getting a hard pat on the back by one of the officers. He felt like the arms of the males left him, quickly substituted by the warm jacket that filled his nostrils with Makkis scent.

_Of course..._ Of course Makki would wrap his jacket around him.

_Fuck, it hurts._

Tears welled up in Iwaizumis eyes as suddenly the pain started to creep through his body.

“I'm sorry. I am sorry I didn't realize it. I just- it felt so incredibly normal and mundane, it felt so right being with you all the time that I didn't even bother to give it a name! I'm just so stupid and- I'm sorry, just-.. Don't leave now, okay? I mean you can leave anytime you want but just, stay for now okay, because-“ He couldn't finish the sentence, being suddenly interrupted by arms wrapping around his figure and a warm body pressing against his own sore figure. It was as if coming home. The familiar scent immediately made him relax, almost losing consciousness as he inhaled, his heart hurting from physical pain and a strange sort of relieve. It was weird that you could be so happy that your heart hurt from it. But he didn't fight it.

The cold, the pain, the tears that finally left his eyes- it was all worth it in this very moment.

“You're unfair.“ A soft smile crept onto Iwaizumis lips when he heard that mumbling close to his ears.

 

He was pretty sure that Hanamakis face was bright red right now.

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
